The Ottsel's new fur
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Daxter is naked... akkkk! Wait... Daxter is always naked... he's furless! AAAAHHHH! Torn is having his revenge in a well known fairytale. How will this turn out?


Title: The Ottsel's new fur

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: NOOOOOOOOOO! Jak will never be mine! AAAKKK! Neither would Daxter.

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language)

Genre: General, Humor

Warnings: Sillyness but somehow trying to be in character

Game: Jak II. Anytime during the game. Good if u know the game story.

Summery: Daxter is naked? AHHH! Wait... Daxter's already naked... Then try Daxter furless AAAKK! Revenge on Daxter and its not pretty. Read on and find out!

Sequel to: Jak and the Palace-stalk, Repunzel and Jak-erella. Fourth in the fairytale series but can be read as a stand alone.

Author Notes: Hello. This, like all the others are a "speaking" story. I'm still going to put people talking since the Narrator's telling the story. I leave much to many people's imagination to think up how things look like and how they picture things... so enjoy. Sorry if spelling mistakes appear this piece is un-beta-ed

Llamalamb is actually Llama and lamb put together like Yakow, yak and cow. Hiphog, Hippopotamus hog (I think). Crocadog, crocodile dog.... yeah you get the picture. It's my own little literally made up wool producing animal so no stealing. :P

* * *

Characters are: Narrator is Torn, The emperor is played by Daxter, Tailor 1 is Jak and Tailor 2 is Ashelin. The Palace servant is once again played by Sig, the boy will be played by Mini Jak (the boy) and the parent will be played by human Kor.

* * *

Narrator/Torn sits victoriously in the narrator's box, "Hey all you slummers out there in the City. I'm Torn and I'll be narrating this story.

Emperor/Daxter sees Torn, "Wait... what! Hey! Get out of my box! I'm the narrator!"

Narrator/Torn smirks, "Not any more rat. It's payback time from the last fairytale, Cinderella"

Emperor/Daxter gulps, "You're not going to put me into a dress are you?"

Narrator/Torn smirks, "We'll see"

Emperor/Daxter gulps, "For some reason I don't like the sounds of this"

Narrator/Torn begins to read, "Once upon a time in a city called Haven City lived an emperor called Daxter.

Emperor/Daxter drawled, "How original..."

Narrator/Torn growled, "Shut up rat! Daxter was the ruler of the city and was very vain about his appearance. Hey who wrote this shit anyway? We're been ruled by a half a brain celled furball?"

Emperor/Daxter snorted, "See you don't know how to be a narrator! You have to follow the story... no matter how weird it gets! And sometimes you have to improvise..."

Narrator/Torn snapped, "I don't need your advice. If I did, which I don't, I would be asking you. Now shut up and let me tell this damn story! Or we can switch to nursery rhymes..."

Emperor/Daxter squeaked, "No! No nursery rhymes! Please! They're not fairytale stuff!"

Narrator/Torn smirked, "Good, so can it! Anyway, where was I? So the emperor rat always wore the biggest and brightest coats that he could spend the Slum funding on"

Emperor/Daxter exclaimed, "What! I'm not spending Slum funding on some fur and why don't I get clothes! I want pants! Fur is such a drag, its so fifties!"

Narrator/Torn rolled eyes, "I'm reading the stupid story ok? You're a mean little rat... actually you're like the Baron but smaller and more vain"

Emperor/Daxter exclaimed, "I'm what? Hey why isn't he playing this part then?"

Narrator/Torn looks the other way and taps his fingers together, "No reason"

Emperor/Daxter frowns, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Narrator/Torn puts on a hard face, "Shut up and play your part! Now he was so vain he wouldn't wear the same fur twice. So sent word across the city to find the finest tailors to make a new fur suit for him. The call was answered by two tailors, who went to the palace and visited the emperor.

Tailor 1/Jak blinks, "Hey I'm not the main character... Daxter?"

Emperor/Daxter said flatly, "What?"

Tailor 1/Jak asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you narrating?"

Narrator/Torn growled, "Because I'm in the box"

Tailor 1/Jak blinked, "Torn? Does that mean the pl-"

Narrator/Torn smirked, "That's right. Get on with this story"

Emperor/Daxter sighs, "I'm glad you both could answer my call. I want to have a new coat that has never been seen before"

Tailor 1/Jak smiles, "Sure. Since I still have my super sowing skills from the last story we can make something that has 'never been seen before'"

Emperor/Daxter frowns, "Why is 'never been seen before' emphasised"

Tailor 1/Jak whistles, "No reason"

Emperor/Daxter put his hands on his hips, "Hey is there something I'm missing out on? Jak? You can tell your best friend"

Tailor 1/Jak gave an innocent look, "Honestly Dax there is nothing you're missing out. I emphasised nothing, it was part of you imagination"

Emperor/Daxter looked at him suspiciously, "Riiiight"

Tailor 2/Ashelin sighed, "Can we get on with it?"

Tailor 1/Jak smiled, "Yeah like how much money you're going to give us for the fur?"

Emperor/Daxter thought about it, "Well I give you all the furs I have and you can mix them up to make a new thing"

Tailor 2/Ashelin frowned, "What about money? We're not doing this for free you know!"

Tailor 1/Jak added, "Plus the fur we're making is most expensive but well worth it. It has to be imported from outside the city"

Emperor/Daxter gawked, "Outside the city?"

Tailor 1/Jak nodded, "Well there is a rare animal called Llamalamb"

Emperor/Daxter blinked, "Llamalamb? Never heard of that one before!"

Tailor 1/Jak looked away, "Uh, its a _really_ rare wild species... the finest fur that makes other emperors jealous"

Emperor/Daxter looking interested, "Really? Then you gotta make this fur coat! No matter what! If its really good I'll even show it off in the streets in a parade! I mean if its made from my best friend... how can I resist? Hows that?"

Tailor 1/Jak looks a little guilty, "Daxter... are you sure because-"

Narrator/Torn cuts in with forced excitement, "What a great idea. The rat can have a fashion show since the both of you always like to attract crowds where ever you go"

Emperor/Daxter thought about it, "Well if nothing's wrong with it and Jak thinks its a good idea... why the hell not?"

Narrator/Torn gives Tailor 1/Jak a hard stare and a shake with his head. Tailor 1/Jak slumps his shoulders in defeat and looks at Daxter.

Tailor 1/Jak says flatly, "Yeah... It's a great idea"

Emperor/Daxter says cheerily not seeing the exchange between the two outlawed men, "Great!"

Narrator/Torn smirks, "King rat gave them lots of money to start off with and they were sent to a room in the palace where all the clothes are tailored. They began making the clothing. Daxter, go out for a walk awhile"

Emperor/Daxter frowns suspiciously, "Why?"

Narrator/Torn sneers, "Because I'll shoot you're ass if you don't!"

Emperor/Daxter nods, "Good reason... that's a very good reason. Bye on my way"

Narrator/Torn narrates, "King rat leaves and doesn't hear any conversation. Jak? Ashelin?

Tailor 1/Jak growled, "What the hell are you doing! How did you get into the narrator's box anyway?"

Narrator/Torn growled, "None of you're business! Jak don't let me down like that again! We stick to the plan ok?"

Tailor 1/Jak mumbled, "But I feel bad..."

Narrator/Torn snorted, "He earned it! He made me wear pink dresses! He made you a woman! He even made Dark Jak a woman and you_ feel _bad?

Tailor 2/Ashelin snapped, "Don't back down now! You agreed to this"

Tailor 1/Jak mumbled, "I know"

Narrator/Torn smirked, "Turning soft are you?"

Tailor 1/Jak frowned, "No way!"

Narrator/Torn smiled (scary), "Shall we continue? After a few weeks the emperor comes in to see the progress of the woven fur coat"

Emperor/Daxter walks in, "Hey guys... miss me?"

Tailor 1/Jak gave a tight smile, "Hey Dax"

Emperor/Daxter walks up to Ashelin, "I see you looking as beautiful as ever"

Tailor 2/Ashelin scoffed, "Drown in a lake"

Emperor/Daxter looks around, "So uh guys... where's the coat?"

Tailor 1/Jak shifted his eyes, "Um..."

Tailor 2/Ashelin stepped in, "It's magic fur"

Emperor/Daxter raised an eyebrow, "Magic fur?"

Tailor 2/Ashelin rolled her eyes, "Haven't you heard of Magic fur before? It comes from Llamalamb fur. It has to be threaded and woven like cloth. Skinning it would make you stink worse then wet Hiphogs in a warm barn"

Emperor/Daxter blinked, "Oh... so why can't I see it?"

Tailor 2/Ashelin sighed, "You can see it. You're not looking hard enough!"

Emperor/Daxter stared at the weaver intently, "I still can't see a thing"

Tailor 2/Ashelin scoffed, "Wait until its finished. Then you can probably see it better. We need more money and so we can import more fur"

Emperor/Daxter still didn't look convinced but nodded, "Yeah, alright. But hurry I want to show it off soon"

Tailor 2/Ashelin shrugged, "Whatever. Get out of here so we can work in peace"

Emperor/Daxter smiled, "Sure thing. Later do you want to go out-"

Tailor 2/Ashelin growled, "Now!"

Emperor/Daxter quickly walked to the door, "I'm gone!"

Narrator/Torn narrated, "King rat left the Tailor's to work in peace for a long while.

Emperor/Daxter scowled, "Would you not call me King rat? I'm an emperor and an Ottsel"

Narrator/Torn smirked, "Yeah emperor is a leader or a king and an Ottsel is a rat... what's your problem?"

Emperor/Daxter rolls his eyes, "And he says I have one brain cell"

Narrator/Torn growled, "I was being smart you idiot!"

Emperor/Daxter grinned, "I know"

Narrator/Torn growls then smirks, "Don't push you're luck rat. I'm the narrator. I can do whatever the hell I like to you"

Emperor/Daxter grumbled still feeling sore from the tittle been taken away, "Don't remind me"

Narrator/Torn narrates, "After a few months the fur coat was completed. The tailors came out with their finished job to put it on the emperor"

Emperor/Daxter tries to look excited, "I get another coat. Why can't I have pants?"

Narrator/Torn rolls his eyes, "Because its not part of the story"

Emperor/Daxter grumbles, "Stupid, narrator job stealing, tattooed engraved, long haired, Baron's pet..."

Narrator/Torn growled, "Stop you're grumbling and get on with it!"

Tailor 1/Jak said, "Here Dax. Here's the coat you made. We even added attachable pants to it"

Emperor/Daxter blinked, "Where?"

Tailor 2/Ashelin rolled her eyes, "Right here"

Tailor 2/Ashelin held something invisible between her hands. Emperor/Daxter frowned then turned to his Palace Servant.

Emperor/Daxter asked sceptically, "Sig... can you see it?"

Palace servant/Sig looked at a paper in front of him before hiding it, "Yes. I can"

Emperor/Daxter frowned in confusion.

Palace servant/ Sig cleared his throat and added, "Cherry"

Emperor/Daxter shook his head, "Jak?"

Tailor 1/Jak shifted before saying clearly, "Yeah I made it myself. You just can't see it properly but everyone else can"

Emperor/Daxter sighed, "Ok. I'll put on the parade"

Narrator/Torn smirked, "So King rat took his orange fur coat off and put on his new Llamalamb fur coat. Everone in the palace like the coat. He held the parade that day and he walked through the streets. People were in fear of King rat and didn't say anything about his new coat but just praised and marvelled at him. King rat's incontinence was gone and he walked proudly through the streets. He reached the Slums and crowds of Slummers came to look at the emperor's new fur. Again they were all afraid of a little rat so they admired his fur"

Emperor/Daxter frowned, "What's that suppose to mean? I'm NOT the Baron ok?"

Narrator/Torn said tiredly, "In the story, you are! Then one little boy looked at the rat then tugged at his mentor Kor's robes. Kor looked down and the boy pointed at the rat"

Parent/Kor blinks, "What is it child?"

Narrator/Torn said, "The boy keeps pointing"

Parent/Kor sighed, "You must tell me child. I am not as young as I use to be"

Narrator/Torn growled, "The boy keeps pointing. Geez get this kid a voice box! Why the hell were you quiet Jak?!"

Tailor 1/Jak said a little defensively, "None of you're business!"

Narrator/Torn reeled back a little, "Alright calm down. Since he's... you what is he saying?"

Tailor 1/Jak shrugged, "I don't know. How am I suppose to know?"

Narrator/Torn frowned, "Aren't you telepathic or something?"

Tailor 1/Jak shakes his head, "No! You watch too much Supernatural movies"

Narrator/Torn frowned, "Just translate the best you can ok?"

Tailor 1/Jak rolled his eyes, "Fine. Ok mini...me what are you trying to say?"

Narrator/Torn narrated, "He's making weird shapes with his hands and pointing to King rat"

Emperor/Daxter frowned seeing the problem, "What's wrong"

Tailor 1/Jak, "Oh... oh! Daxter... you're naked"

Emperor/Daxter blinked, "Excuse me?"

Tailor 1/Jak blurted, "My... him... my little me says that you're nude"

Emperor/Daxter blinked, "But... these are magic clothes..."

Narrator/Torn smirked, "Stupid rat! They were invisible! It was nothing there! You're naked and you're in the slums! Everyone started to laugh and point at King rat. He tried to cover himself and was getting embarrassed. HA HA HA! Stupid rat! Payback! Revenge is sweet"

Emperor/Daxter looked at Jak with hurt, "Jak! You lied to me..."

Tailor 1/Jak mumbled, "Daxter..."

Emperor/Daxter shakes his head, "No! Jak I trusted you! I thought you were smarter than to follow Torn's idiotic brain! I even helped you in the past stories!"

Tailor 1/Jak pleaded, "Daxter!"

Narrator/Torn laughed, "King rat turned tail and ran away never to be seen at the palace ever again. The two tailors were rich and lived off their riches! The palace was rid of their evil ruler. The End!

Jak called, "Daxter! Come back! The story's over!"

Torn huffed, "Let him go. He deserved it. I got my revenge and I even warned him. He thinks he's invincible"

Jak protested, "But-"

Torn grunted, "You're a softy! Until the next story! See you later!"

* * *

Wow that was major payback from Torn! Its got Jak on a guilt trip! Poor Dax. I hope they can make up soon!

Reviews help me write better stories. I see what I can get think of next and see if I can get Jak and Dax to make up... Can't kept 'em apart... can I?


End file.
